Ultraman Reuz FM Episode 15 : To the Phantom Prison : Chapter 1
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: To the Phantom Prison : Chapter 1 Heroes : * Ultraman Victory ** Victory Knight Form * Haruto Shuuya * Ultraman Reuz (Only appear having conversation with Dark Ketaros) Ally : * Mikasa Inou * Natsumi Takaneka * Daiki Watarai * Mystearica Vasco Tear * Heart * FEARS (Force Engage Attack And Resque Squad) * Director Hiroshi Hyuga * Shou * Dark Ketaros Ex-Beast Generals * Jun Nazumi * Akhriuz Monsters : * Maga-Orochi King * Maga-Hibiki Aliens : * Alien Hidan * Supreme Advisors Note : This is the only episode that Reuz didn't fight any Beast, he only appear having conversation with Dark Ketaros. Chapter 1 Alien Hidan, from the Science Department wearing lab coats were preparing the plan to separate Ultraman Reuz and Dark Ketaros and to take Ketaros power to revive Jabberwock. Haruto, who still wasn't awake and in unconscious state inside a blue crystal. Akhriuz gazed at the boy, his plan has finally reach it's climax, once he took the power from him. "To think...my plan went so easy...even though he had defeat or kill many of my comrades but...he can never destroy the last two Impure Demon Kings..." said Akhriuz in low voice, he turn around and went outside from the room. Daiki woke up from his sleep, though, he couldn't get enough sleep after the guy besides him keep talking while sleeping. "Why are they gonna do to us...the don't seem to have interest in killing me so why capture me and this guy?" murmured Daiki, his lowering his voice when he heard movement from someone. He slowly open his eye, he look around and found himself inside a cell. He gazed at Daiki, and began question him. "Aren't you Haruto's friend? What's that name again...Daiki Watarai?" asked Shou, hoping he guess it right. "Eh!? H-How did you know me? Are you a friend of Haruto too?" Daiki asked Shou back "You could say that, and enough of that introduction, I'm Shou by the way, and why the hell are we here?" "I don't know, I was captured and brought to this place, I though I was gonna die but they didn't seems to have any interest in killing both of us" "I see...." Shou took out his Victory Lancer and twist it to Gun mode, he fire twice towards the cell door which made by modern technology which hard to be destroy or penetrated by powerful attack. "It didn't work..." said Shou, he let out a sad expression. "Hikaru, sorry...I may stuck here a little longer..." '' ..... Mikasa awakes from her sleep, the time show seven o'clock in the morning, the school took two days break, which is the last school break in the year for the third year student. She, also couldn't get some sleep, she's been thinking of Haruto lately, he hasn't come to school yesterday, and when she stop by at his house, even his uncle said he didn't know where his nephew has gone. She couldn't help but worries about him, something must have happen to him. She also worry of Daiki after he was capture by group of aliens from before, she thought, Haruto could be in the same situation. But she let that thought aside, she had to make decision to go to Freedom Nest with Natsumi and asked Commander Nakamura about this matter. She took out her smart phone and calls Natsumi. "Natsumi, we're going to Freedom Nest" Chapter 2 Nakamura awaits them at the Lobby inside Freedom Nest, a place where to rest and drink coffee. Mikasa and Natsumi assisted by Haruna came to the Lobby and found Nakamura who was sitting on one of the couch. "Yo, Mikasa and Natsumi" Nakamura greet the girls happily. They both sit down on a comfortable couch and Nakamura serves them two cup of coffee specially made by him. "So, what are you two want to ask about?" asked Nakamura curiously. "You haven't found Daiki yet?" ask Natsumi with soft voice. Nakamura sat in silent for a few seconds before he open his mouth and said "Well, after Satan and Gurikara was defeated by Reuz and Victory, we are searching for him at that world but he wasn't there, and I don't even see Haruto too..." "Huh!? Haruto also missing!?" ask Mikasa who started to get very worried. "I don't know but I can't shake this feeling off that something has happen..." Mikasa looked down sadly, tears almost came out from her eyes, she couldn't stand to see her friend in danger again. Nakamura pat on her head, "Don't worry, we surely find them both...although, it will be very hard to find their current location..." Soon, they were interrupted by sudden appearance of Heart and Mystearica who running away from the guards. "Whew, we made it..." said Heart "Oh, another friends of yours?" ask Nakamura turning his looks towards Natsumi and Mikasa which both of them nods. "This is bad...Haruto got captured by Alien Hidan too...along with Shou!" said Heart "What!?" Nakamura, Natsumi and Mikasa were shocked to hear it from Heart. "How can this happen!?" "It's all after the last battle, Akhriuz use Satan and Gurikara as bait to capture Haruto and separated Reuz and Dark Ketaros" Mystearica said as soon as Haruna asked them. "What the hell...Dark Ketaros? Didn't Reuz has destroy Ketaros two years ago?" ask Nakamura again "Yes and he has merge with Reuz again but it wasn't completely merge yet, his darkness, it's got to do something with his Darkness power that interrupting their merging and put Haruto's body in strain and exhausted every time he transform..." "No way..." "Um, Mystearica...how can that be?" "Well, I don't know what happen but if Akhriuz gets that power...and revive Jabberwock and Garganta...we all be doom...the world will be doom" Their conversation was cut off when they heard someone footsteps, he wear formal FEARS Director uniform and have the best design mustache in history which very well known by Nakamura and Haruna. "Director Hyuga..." greet Nakamura Mikasa, Natsumi, Heart and Mystearica bow in respect once Hyuga approach them. "Alien Hidan isn't it?" ask Hyuga "Yeah...we're dealing the situation here...apparently, these teenagers told us Haruto and Daiki got captured by Alien Hidan who serves Akhriuz and Ex-Beast..." replied Haruna in low voice, she try to maintain her feminine side whenever the Director is nearby. "I know very well who's Alien Hidan during my time as Captain of Zap Spacy, I once went to their planet and negotiate about Cargo that we needed to transfer to Earth. I know how to deal with them and save both of your friends and whoever this Shou guys is" said Hyuga "Really, Director!? But...Chester 1 and Drax didn't have much oxygen for us to travel to space..." "No, we will ride our giant mother ship" "Cool!!! We have a mother ship?" asked Peco outside from the glass window. "I knew Peco would come..." "Yes, but this isn't going to be an easy operation...Hidan Planet is not that far but pretty dangerous, since they work under Akhriuz, most likely lot's of Ex Beast is there to protect the planet, so, this is going to be our big mission and I don't think we can go back home if we failed this mission nor even we succeeded it...but..." "But?" "I believe we can win this fight, Haruna, pack all the weapons we had, this going to be a small war at the planet, Peco, you know what to do, Fuuiki, prepared, Elly you follow Peco and Nakamura, you with me and our precious friend there to the Galaxium Art, our Mother ship" "Okay!" all FEARS members nods. Chapter 3 Nakamura and the rest of FEARS member already equip with their armor and guns. They place their Rifle Launcher inside it's respective place, Hyuga lead Mikasa and her friends to Galaxium Art, the silver and dark blue mother ship locate at the center of Freedom Nest. The latter was impressed on how big and unique Galaxium Art was, the colors was dashing and the design really interesting. "Galaxium Art was a gift given by an old friend of mine, but we rebuild it with modern technologies, make it stronger, powerful, faster and long lasting during battle..." said Hyuga "It looks powerful enough just by looking at it..." replied Heart, Mystearica nods. "Galaxium Art ultimate cannon was base on Ultraman Reuz energy ray, but it's nearly as powerful as his ray...Peco use to collected the blue particles that comes from the destroyed monster" "To make it simple, once Reuz fire his energy that vaporized the enemy, it turn into blue particles once it explode..." said Mikasa, whom she always witness that scene many time and explain it to others. They enter inside the control room of Galaxium Art, while they are take their seats, Mystearica sat right beside Mikasa, she calls her name gaining her attention, "Hmm? What is it?" she asked, Mystearica took out something from her brown sweater, the item showed cause Mikasa eyes to wide open. "T-The Reuz Spark!? W-Why are you have it?" asked Mikasa in shocked. "Calm down, we found this on the same place where Haruto and Shou was capture, it must have fell out from his jacket when he was captured, I can hear a heart beat inside this thing...it's like link to someone.." claim Mystearica towards the rest of them. "Heart beat...link?" "I don't know much..but it sounds like a human heart to me" "Haruto's heart..." "Huh?" "It's link to Haruto's heart...that's why...he become exhausted, it's link to Reuz...if Reuz was damage or injured during battle, it will effects Haruto as well..." said Mikasa as she put she gather the piece all together and understand the situation well enough" "Haruto possibly knew this and drop the spark without Alien Hidan's notice...if they get the Reuz Spark, if something happen to the spark, he will die..as well as Reuz" "No way...." "Right now, we're going to save them all" said Hyuga wearing his Commander Hat. Nakamura and Fuuiki set up everything, Peco and Elly starts the ship engine, the smooth sounds echoing to their ears. Everyone took their respective seats and wear seat belts for safety. "We're going to space! Yahoo!" yelled Fuuiki excitedly. Haruna push the lever that move Galaxium Art to the big door before launching to space. Chapter 4 Galaxium Art launch from Freedom Nest and to the space, "Just as you know, this is FEARS second space mission after the first that lost four of our comrades including the first captain" said Hyuga letting out a sad smile. "Dwelling about the past isn't going to get us ahead, we should focus...and prepare for upcoming battle, I have set up the plan, however, it will split into two teams, one team will find Shou and Daiki and the other one will search for Haruto, understand?" asked Nakamura They all nods understanding the plan. "It's possible the last two Impure Demon Kings are there since it was the last two powerful beast that wasn't destroyed by Reuz yet, and Jun is there too" Mystearica said in such low voice. "Jun...." Natsumi sadly looked at the floor, she wasn't really wish things to go like this, she wants the old Jun back, the one who she befriended with since Junior High. Galaxium Art safely went to space and began to head forward to Alien Hidan's Planet using the location set by Hyuga. .... Daiki and Shou give up on escaping, in their conditions, they couldn't do anything. The cell door were stronger than Shou Light energy bullet. "Damn it...I can't die here...I have to save my world..." said Shou, he took out his wallet and pull out a picture of someone. "Is that..." "My daughter, I married ten years ago before Ex-Beast invade my world, she is right now with a friend of mine safely at home after my wife died after giving birth to her, she is the only family I had right now so no matter what, I will keep her safe" Shou said to Daiki, "I'm sorry to hear it, it must be tough for you huh?" "Tougher than I thought, my friends are all died in the war with Akhriuz and his Beast..." "Well, Haruto suffer the same as you too...to be honest..." "What.." Daiki continue, "His parent died when he was ten, but his grandfather hide the truth from him and took care of him without him knowing that his parent has died. He told me that they were killed and keep this a secret and never tell Haruto about this. I was force to shut my mouth until the right times come...after that our friend die, she is one of his dearest friend and love but she die for the sake of Haruto, helping Reuz to destroy Dark Ketaros and then his grandfather die, which saddest him most" Shou felt sorry for Haruto, though, he already know the truth from Otoya. "Hey, you may not believe this but I aware of Haruto's parents more than you do and I know the truth about his mother death" "No way..how?" "Don't get shocked nor tell Haruto, but Jun Nazumi is the one who kill Haruto's mother, Kurenai Shuuya and injuring his father, Otoya Shuuya" said Shou, Daiki is sweating, his eye wide open and left him speechless. "Jun is the first test subject for Project O's, an experiment to create superhuman but it went wrong and Jun ran amok and kill everyone in the lab except Otoya, once he escape, he ran into Kurenai who was after giving birth to Haruto's younger brother, Nittoh Shuuya, she was killed by him, Otoya came a few minutes later and it was too late to save Kurenai, that's why, Otoya wants Haruto to finish of Jun as soon as possible by granting him Limit Form" "Jun die for a few minutes before revive by a powerful darkness of Gaixus, he become different from human, turns out I believe from what Otoya said, Jun already lost his humanity and turn into Ex-Beast" "B-But...how is that possible for him to turn into Beast?" "Gaixus is the leader of Ex-beast way back in ancient time, Gaixus is a beast before he was grant with the power of Ultraman..." Chapter 5 "Jun's a Ex-beast huh..." "I found about it from Otoya base on the data he receive, that's why Jabberwock wants his body as his vessel, only a powerful Ex-Beast body can be his vessel...and he chose Gaixus" said Shou. "To revive Jabberwock, they need Dark Ketaros power inside Reuz, theoretically, they just have to extract the power from Haruto without him to transform, simple but it will kill him" "What are we going to do!? We have to save him" Shou think for a plan, he deeply thinking and concentrate on how to escape. "Nope, I got nothing" "Me too..." said Daiki .... The Hidan's are prepared for power extraction from Haruto who was in unconscious state inside a blue crystal trapping him inside. "It's not like he's going to awake...I don't know, but this will make our work easier" said one of the Hidan, their eyes moving up and down trying to find the Reuz Spark but they see nothing. "The spark is gone...?" "We don't need him to transform, this crystal, we take it from the the Historia Crystal, I mean, that's where the source of power from this Universe came from right?" "Yeah..." *''Historia Crystal will have it's own page soon "This crystal will strong enough to hold him while we extract the power from him" ..... "Historia Crystal?" asked Natsumi, she didn't understand a single thing yet she wants to know about the Crystal. "Historia Crystal, as we all know, is the source of power from this Universe, all the monsters, Ex-Beast and Ultraman was powered by this crystal, actually, it's granting the monster and Beast the Power of Destruction, while Ultraman, as we know there's only Reuz, Gaixus, the Eight Prodigy, Ginga and Taro got their source of power from the Crystal. It's not that they rely on the crystal, but something in this Universe is different from others" "Wait...you don't mean..." "The FEARS squad that went to space is to investigate Historia Crystal, but end up disappear inside the Ultra Zone, never return. It is implied the Crystal is indeed powerful, I don't know why I tell you guys now about this since I already know that for a long time after Reuz came to earth..." said Hyuga, he took out a large paper which turns out to be the plan for them once they reach Planet Hidan. "Hey, before that...Director Hyuga, what's is the power granted for Ultraman by the Crystal?" "The Power of Endless Light" "Now I understand...I heard about this from Dark Parastan before, Ex-Beast gets their power from a crystal. I didn't know much about it before so I didn't investigate it but after hearing your explanation, it does make sense but when does the Crystal start to exist?" asked Heart curiously to Hyuga. "Nobody knows but the reason the power were given is make balance, if their is destruction power then there must be the light power to protect" "Balance...if you count the Ultraman that still appear, excluding the seven prodigy, they are Reuz and Victory only, and since Gaixus joins Ex-Beast...does that means he abandon the Power of Light and claim the Power of Destruction? "Positive, he could be" said Peco "Ah, whatever, we must destroy them too. I'm already fire up to fight them" said Fuuiki "Fuuiki as spirit as ever..." Haruna teasing Fuuiki while piloting Galaxium Art. "What did you say...!?" They all giggle around seeing both of them quarrels at each other. Mikasa turn around watched the space from the window, she pray in her heart so that Haruto is safe somewhere. Chapter 6 Reuz stood in the middle of nowhere, inside all white place where there are nothing, no one but himself. He turn around, there was another place but it was all black and nothing can be seen there except someone. Reuz take a closer look and found Dark Ketaros stood in the middle of the pitch black place. Reuz and Ketaros went silent and gazed at each other. "Ketaros..." called Reuz to his other half, "Yo...it's been a long time..." Ketaros said in low voice which cause Reuz to hardly hearing him. Ketaros came closer to Reuz, his hand glows light and creates a long table which half white and half black, a table that divide their chambers. Reuz sat at the end of the table in Light Chambers while Dark Ketaros sat at the same and opposite position of Reuz in Dark Chambers. The table was decorate by flowers inside a glass crystal in the middle of the table. "That flowers..." "Yes, Cellenias, the flower from our planet, our home, Planet X9...I pick it up before Akhriuz destroy our world...that's the only thing that I able to save....I'm sorry" said Ketaros apologizing to his other half. "You don't have to apologize..you done a right thing" "Ketaros...didn't we merge after I defeat you?" "Yes but something is interrupting our merging and it's my power...the Power of Destruction granted by Historia Crystal, while you was granted the Power of Endless Light" "Yeah..." "Reuz, what is Light?" asked Ketaros Reuz silent a few second before answering Ketaros question, "Light is a beautiful thing and a power that can save many lives" "Light bring peace and harmony to every being in this Universe...that's why I chose the Light by my on will, I told Ginga that this is my decision" Ketaros nod, he knows very little about 'Light' but he never tried to avoid himself from using the power. "Ketaros, why are we given a mission to travel back to the past?" "A mission for us to save Humanity, i remember it now, my role is to destroy everything and you protected it, because...." "It's all has been written by Fate...Destiny..." "Ketaros, if I must ask..abandon your power please, I don't want Haruto to suffer anymore after transformation...your power put a strain on his body and if this keep going, he will die, you and I will die too..." Ketaros silent for a few seconds. "If this is fate, than I gladly abandon my power to help you fight Ex Beast and Akhriuz for the sake of humanity, the true purpose for us coming here" "Ketaros..." "If what you said is true than I will chose the Light over everything..." "I see..." "Reuz...I chose the Darkness because I thought it would give me power to destroy you and gain my other half...but I was wrong, you are even superior than me" "You're wrong...I'm not superior...I fight not because I want to win but because I had to..." A flashback coming through their mind, their first battle that almost destroy the universe. "Still, you are my original" said Ketaros, cheering Reuz up. "If it makes you sad....think about what you do when we are sad...? "Watching the stars..." Ketaros stood up, the table vanish into light particles, he move forward to Reuz, "Reuz, you are the original and I'm just part of your life, everything that I destroyed, you protects them...thank you" "Why...why is has to be like this!? I like it better when we're separated! You are you and I am me! We have our own lives! You have your own lives! We should live the way we are...!" said Reuz, he is sad for Ketaros's fate, he thoughts there should be another way for them to live without endangering Haruto. Ketaros let out a soft laugh. "Part of your existence is my lives too...so does you...part of me is your lives too" said Ketaros leaving Reuz speechless for a few moment. He just couldn't accept the fate he had to been through. "Ketaros...why did the Light chose me? I have to know..." ask Reuz upon his merging with Ketaros. "Because...you are the Prodigy.... the Historia Crystal chose to save the world....the last prodigy...of Light...is you...Reuz" Ketaros voice starts to become soft and low. He kneeling down weakening, his body began to disappear soon. "Ketaros..." calls Reuz "Reuz...don't forget...I'm am you, I'm not going to vanish from existence.. I will lives as long as...you don't forget about me...." Ketaros touch Reuz's shoulder, he began to glow in light, slowly vanishing into blue particles, "Our union is complete" Ketaros words before he vanish away via light particles leaving Reuz in the middle of Light Chambers and Dark Chambers. "Ketaros!!!!" cried Reuz Chapter 7 Tears coming out from Haruto's eye, the tears of Reuz. Jun gaze at him, "They have merge huh..." murmured Jun to himself. He turn around and walked away from the room. Shou and Daiki think of a plan to escape but even they have one, they couldn't even break the cell door and tight security. "Those security is tight...but their guards looks piece a cake to me...If only we can escape" said Shou "I believe they will come..." "Who?" "Our friends...they will come to save us and Haruto" Daiki said in confident, he believe they will come to save them no matter what. Shou looks at him, believing in his friends too. Alien Hidan system detected a ship coming to their planet, a big ship. "Captain, a big ship coming to our planet...could be the humans, should we fire our weapons at them?" asked one of the Hidan to the Commander standing in front of big window. "I sense Hyuuga...fire our weapons!" "Aye!" Peco and Fuuiki smile evilly, "They think they can attack us when we come...bad decision" said Peco, as he push the red button, Galaxium Art reveals many cannons and weapons to attack. "Woah...." "Here we go!!" yelled Fuuiki excitedly firing cannons, laser and missiles towards Hidan's base, destroying their weapons, base, tank and parts of their system. "We're under attack! Their weapon are powerful than us..run!!" yelled one of the Alien Hidan while running away in fear, the others are trying to save themselves. "What the hell....!?" Shou and Daiki heard the explosions noise, they finally going to escape, they both gazed at each other and smiled, "We're going to get out from this place" Galaxium Art landed near the main base where they detected Haruto's heart beat using the Reuz Spark. Hyuga and Nakamura breath well at the planet, they call the others to move and do as they plan. Hyuga, Nakamura, Mikasa and Haruna went to save Haruto where as Fuuiki, Elly, Natsumi, Heart and Mystearica went to save Daiki and Shou as they got the exact location on where they were lock up to. "Alright! Do as we plan! We cannot avoid to fail in this mission" order Hyuga to everyone, they nod understanding and went off to their respective locations. A flashback happens inside Mikasa's thoughts... "The plan is simple but smart, we only need to save them but it will be difficult because Akhriuz will be there and Jun also, not to mention the Impure Demon Kings and lot's of Alien Hidan's with weapon, so I need each of you to have a weapon to fight, this is like a war now..." said Hyuga "Director, what exactly the location of Haruto, Shou and Daiki are taken to...?" ask Mikasa "Phantom Prison...you only can see deaths there but when we found Haruto, I would like to have a word with the Supreme Advisors at Opera Courthouse inside Phantom Prison" "Why?" "They are the reason why Haruto and the rest got captured, they probably been manipulate by Akhriuz and Ex-Beast to do so. Alien Hidan is a peaceful being, they never want a war but all of this change because of Akhriuz" replied Hyuga to the others. "I'm going to talk to them..they will hear me...cause there's no way in hell they going to ignore me" Flashback end, Chapter 8 Fuuiki and Elly fire their Rizer Shooter towards some of Alien Hidan's guards, Heart is seen battles three of the guards with ease. Mystearica use her power and push the guards while protecting Natsumi as she is a bit scared of using weapons. Heart kicks and slam the guards to the walls, Fuuiki make their way by firing large cannon using Rizer Launcher destroying lot's of Hidan's guard, thus, opening their path to the cell. "Hahahahaha!!" Fuuiki laugh excitedly, slain all the Alien Hidan's guards with no mercy. "Oi...Oi...Fuuiki..you overdoing it! We weren't suppose to slain all of them!" yelled Elly, hitting Fuuiki's head with her fist. "Ouch...oh, we weren't suppose to?" "Why do boys are so idiot..." said Elly Nakamura shot lot's of Alien Hidan's while making their way to the Opera Courthouse where Haruto most likely be there. At the courthouse, the extraction was already begun, they took the power of Ketaros within Haruto, he was sweating, he couldn't bare with such pain anymore. Akhriuz laugh satisfaction seeing Haruto almost going to die. Hyuga kick the guards, Nakamura use two Rizer Shooter and shoots every guards that block their way. "You can't move forward now!!" yelled the aliens, they fire their laser gun towards them, "Dodge!!" Nakamura yells as he save Mikasa but suffers injury on his shoulder after taking the hit. Haruna put on a special bullet inside her Rizer Shooter and fires a shield that cast by the bullet, protect and buying them some time. Hyuga came closer to the shield, he took out two grenades from his pocket, he pull the pins by his thumb and smile, "Sweet..." said Haruna Hyuga throw the grenades at the Aliens, killing them inside the big explosion. "Uncle Nakamura...are you okay?" asked Mikasa "A small injury like this wouldn't kill me, let's go save your friend" ..... Shou and Daiki already prepare to escape, they just waited for the right time. "What are you both smiling at? You will never leave this place, this will be your deaths room" said one of the Hidan's that guarding their cell. "Oh really?" In a few seconds, the main door explode, a female devil that fires all Alien Hidan's that guard the cell, "A remember a certain someone told me not to overdoing, I guess she didn't remind herself not to overdoing too" said Fuuiki teasing Elly, the female devil. "Huh! This is fun actually! No wonder your are excited when fighting..." Fuuiki smirk. "Oi! What are you guys do-" the cell guard said but shocked to see Elly, he then killed after Elly shot on his head. "Elly! We're here!!" yelled Daiki, Elly and the rest of the team follow Daiki's voice and found their cell. Fuuiki fire the security system that lock the cell door. Once the cell door open, Natsumi came and hug Daiki. "N-Natsumi...?" "I'm glad you're okay..." Natsumi said, tears of joy came from her eyes. Daiki can only smile happily, "Your'e Shou?" asked Fuuiki "Yeah, thanks for saving us, now, what next?" asked Shou "We're going to the Opera Courtyard to join the other team and save Haruto, let's go!" said Elly They nod and escape from the prison. Chapter 9 While Hyuga and his team were on the main hallway to the Courtyard, they encounter an unexpected guess. "What..." Mikasa took a closer look at quickly recognized him, "Jun!" "That's Jun!?" "Jun..." "I'm not going to stop you, but go save Haruto" said Jun while maintaining his arrogant and composed personality. "Why?" "It's not part of the plan when capturing Haruto, I only joining them because I will destroy everything, I am a destroyer even them" "That's not a very good thing to hear...you're still our enemy" said Haruna pointing her Rizer Shooter towards Jun, in a split second, he pass through all of them and appears at behind. "So fast..." "I told you, I'm not going to stop you...but you all will save Haruto" Jun said as he walked through the shadows and vanish. "What's he up to?" "Who knows but he did let us pass...so he really have some good in him" said Mikasa .... The three Supreme Advisors watch the event while they almost completely extract the power from Haruto, Hyuga came by blowing off the main door, "What!!? That door is expensive!!" Akhriuz gazed at the humans, Hyuga walked into the Opera Courtyard like nothing happen, he looked at the three Supreme Advisors, they all tremble in fear when they recognized him. "H-H-Hyuga...!" "What now...humans?" asked Akhriuz Nakamura and Haruna launch explosive attack using Rizer Launcher to the machine and destroys it, the extraction was cut off. "No! You bastards...!" yelled Akhriuz angrily, he attacks them with purple aura generates from his hands, Haruna cast a shield using the same method as before. "No worries...I have enough Dark Ketaros's power to revive Jabberwock..." said Akhriuz, he took the crystal that store Dark Ketaros power inside and vanish away. "Wait! Akhriuz! This wasn't part of the plan..we should escape together!" "Wait...Agria, Menos and Grim" calls Hyuga Chapter 10 Nakamura fires a bullet to the crystal as it shattered to pieces and release Haruto. "Haruto!" Mikasa caught him just in time before he fall, "Haruto...wake up...are you okay?" But there's no replied by the boy. Hyuga rest his hands behind him and stand in the middle of the courtyard and face off the three Supreme Advisors. "So, what's you problem joining forces with Ex-Beast and Akhriuz?" "This boy will brings destruction to our planet, Akhriuz said he will come and destroy us so we agree to kills him by extracting the power from him!" yelled Agria "You're wrong, this boy is not the destroyer or evil, he's our friend and a companion" "You are wrong, Hyuga! You're old now, you can't think straight, he will destroy us all!" The ground is shaking, they didn't panicked at all but instead looking outside, the last two Impure Demon Kings came and terrorizing the peoples of Hidan, Supreme Advisors was shocked upon seeing the beast. "W-What are those things!? Are they with Akhriuz!? Why are they destroying our home!!? Akhriuz promise us peace if we helps him!" said Menos angrily "Akhiuz tricked you, he is the one who will destroy you all...unless you trust this boy to save you all" "No! We still believe in Akhriuz! This must be part of his plan to annihilate you all!" Maga-King Orochi fire a large and powerful lightning ray to the city, destroying lot's of Hidan's people, they all died in the destruction, Maga-Hibiki make it worst by firing blizzard ray from it's mouth freezing the city. Elly and the rest of them enter the courtyard, "Elly!" "This is bad, Maga-King Orochi and Maga-Hibiki has come! Ask Peco to land the ship safely far away from the city!" "No need for that" they heard Peco's voice via the Smart Connector. Galaxium Art landed behind Phantom Prison, "Agria, Menos, Grim...how about a bet?" "A bet?" "Like we use too...a betting...either Haruto destroy you all and become your destroyer or will he save you all by defeating those Beast" "Director!" yelled Mikasa "What...." "You guys do what you do, I'm going to buy us some time and try to beat those Impure Demon Kings, if I can...but you have to wake Haruto up no matter what" said Shou He took out the Victory Lancer, twist it to lancer mode and thrust it to the front, Victory's Spark Doll appear, Shou place it on the Victory Lancer transformation spot, causing the face to appear and a voice declare "Ultra Live : Ultraman Victory!". Shou's body suddenly light up and Victory's glowing form is seen flying away, Shou follows as light and merging with his Color Timer and completing the Ultra, Ultraman Victory rise from crystal and a red background. Ultraman Victory landed down in front of Phantom Prison which surprise the Supreme Advisors. "W-What is that!?" "That's our friend too" The Supreme Advisors still confuse and not knowing what to do. Victory jump and delivers a flying kick on Maga-Hibiki, the beast falls down, Victory slide the V crystal on his right shin, "Victorium Slash!" cried Shou while fires the light bullet with a roundhouse kick from his right leg to left, slowing King Orochi and Hibiki down. "You guys won't go any further now...I am your challanger!" said Shou, Victory took fighting stance. Chapter 11 Victory delivers punches on Maga-King Orochi and Maga-Hibiki heads, he then proceed a roundhouse kick towards the two beast, Shou knew his strength wasn't enough to defeat both of the beast, but he is betting his life to slow them down from coming to Phantom Prison and until Haruto able to wake up. Victory avoid Maga-King Orochi tail whip, he jump as soon as Maga-Hibiki rushes to stunt him. Victory landed behind both of the Beast, Shou attach King Joe spark doll to his Victory Lancer, scanning the mark under the spark doll left foot, "UlTrans! King Joe Launcher!" announce Victory Lancer upon scanning the spark doll. Victory transform his right arm into the robot's Pedanium Launcher. "Cool! A launcher!!" yelled Peco from inside Galaxium Art. Victory jump and fires multiple energy blast towards the two Impure Demon Kings, they roars in pain upon been hit by the energy blast. Jun watch the fight from far away, he sat on top of the buildings at the city build by Hidan's people. The red sky suits the battle background well, Victory charges and launch a large energy blast that knock Maga-Hibiki down. The launcher vanish and Victory already exhausted, he didn't know how long he can stand to beat them both. "Haruto...wake up...please" said Mikasa, but her attempt didn't manage to wake him up. "He's must be in pain...we use brute force to capture him...some of our men must have stab him with poison blade, looked at his wound on his stomach..." said Agria. "You bastards...how could you be so stupid to follow Akhriuz where he will trick you and use you as his pawns..." "We thought Ultraman Reuz's existence cause chaos to us...it is said by Historia Crystal that someone will brings chaos to us and he is in Red, so we thought Reuz because he is Red" said Grim "Historia Crystal said that?" "Aside from giving powers, Historia Crystal is also use to predict the future, mainly, our superior, Ultraman Paradox use it sometimes to saw the future" said Mystearica, she sat beside Haruto and heals his wound. "Right now, I don't have enough energy to fight...I can't assist Victory on battle" said Heart "What's wrong?" "Don't know...every time I use my power, It just worn me out...it's must have also cause when I fight Terafuzar, the beast drain my power much" "Will my healing power helps you?" ask Mystearica "No...that's too much for you...besides, you can't use your power too much, you know body won't hold long" Mystearica looked down sadly. Then they heard a scream coming in front of Phantom Prison, the ground shaking, they saw Victory was beaten and was sends flying away all to Phantom Prison. "Shou!" "Is he going to wake up!? We need him!" Shou said, he summons the Knight Timbre, then played the Knight Timbre before he convert it into a sword, then later raise it on the mid air. The item unleashes the Victorium power within Shou, and shouts, "Now! Unleash the holy power!!", '' the Victorium power was unleash within Shou and transform Victory into his Knight Form which his red and black markings replaced with blue and silver and his V Crystals turned red. Victory now wielding the Knight Timbre, he pull the body joint and transform the item into sword mode. "No time left...I have to beat them both..." said Shou Chapter 12 Victory Knight rushes to fight the two Impure Demon Kings. "Hyuga, is Chester inside Galaxium Art?" ask Nakamura "Yes, it's capable to fight now, just launch when you are ready" "Heh! No need to ask that" "Fuuiki, use Chester Drax and assist Victory in fight!" order Nakamura to Fuuiki which the latter nods and went to Galaxium Art, Victory slashing Maga-Orochi King and Maga-Hibiki, but none of his attack gave any scars or highly damage the beast, he then got hit by Maga-Hibiki Frost crystal that fire from it's hands, and then lightning ray from Maga-King Orochi, Shou scream in pain while succumbs to injuries during battle. "Damn it..." "Huohhh!" Fuuiki shouts while firing multiple laser beam towards the two beast, using Chester Drax. Victory pull the body joint once before returning to sword mode, "''One! Knight Victorium Flash!", weapon's blade part is charge with light blue energy, where Victory Knight jumps and landed in front of Maga-Hibiki and Maga-King Orochi before he spins while slashing both of the Impure Demon Kings rapidly, his attack may have damage the two demon kings and cause them to grow angry, they let out burst of their power pushing Victory flying away from them. "It didn't work...?!" The two Impure Demon Kings become more stronger where their body become black with gold stripes. "What the hell..." said Shou "Behold, the power of the most power Impure Demon Kings, their true power" said Jun ...... Haruto inside a dark blue sea sinking into the deep and darkest place, "Am I dead....?" "Haruto...wake up you idiot!" cried Mikasa in tears. To be continue...Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Fan Episodes